


Destiny Calling

by WasserMama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasserMama/pseuds/WasserMama
Summary: Luna is suddenly confronted by a strange lady and her past.





	Destiny Calling

Luna was at home pondering her day. She was never surprised by the abnormal or strange. But when a lady in violently neon clothes and a halo of flowers had managed to come into her life, take her power of speech away, and change her world, well maybe she could believe in a few. She sat back in her chair, reminiscing on the moment her life changed. 

_ When she had been approached by her, the wandering Luna was in Diagon Alley. Luna felt she was a kindred spirit but it had taken the lady a fair few minutes to calm down and ask her to come talk to her. Once they found a semi-secluded spot she was engulfed by Miss Rose’s story.  _

_ She told her story of how she saw things in people that no one else could see, heard things that people didn’t actually say, and understand emotions that people would try their hardest to hide. Her mother was worried she was crazy and her father thought she was a seer. No one could tell them what to do with their young child who was empathic times ten. Miss Rose explained that empathic was a muggle term that meant showing an ability to understand and share the feelings of another. They had looked beyond the wizarding world when no healer could give them an answer and no seer would say she was also a seer.  _

_ Then her parents came across an ancient and very rare muggle book about witches that was written by a witch. It spoke of an ancient, deep, soul level magic, that is both very rare and very difficult to name. It spoke of all the things she had been dealing with and the rare and precious seer type magic she possessed. It also gave her a unique way to view the world and her fellow witches and wizards.  _

_ Together they spent years learning with their daughter and helping her understand the things she saw and felt and giving her an understanding of it, so that when she went a way to school she was able to handle it.  _

_ Luna listened to Miss Rose’s story with an interested mind and with wandering thoughts about old ancient books and their treasure. She had almost lost herself to her thoughts when Miss Rose put her hands on either side of her face and said,  _

_ “Do you want to know why I shared this with you?” Luna was slightly startled but nodded her head pulling Rose’s hands up and down with her. “I am telling you this because you are just like me.”  _

_ She sat, stunned by her words.  _

_ Rose continued, "I've actually been looking for you too."  _

_ She raised her eyebrows at the woman, and they disappeared into her wild blonde hair.  _

_ "Your mom was looking for me before she died. And when I responded to her letter your father said he had no idea what it was about and to leave you two in peace with your grief. I wanted to understand but I left him alone, until recently he was going through some of her research and came across a file that was labeled to be sent to me. So he sent it off and here I am. You are an amazing witch with a brilliant mother."  _

_ Luna smiled at her. "I know this already, but what was in the files?" _

_ "Your mom had done her own research and figured out what you are and was doing experiments to help you understand your magic when you were older. There were designs for glasses to help you see what you felt and Charms to help you with our people's feeling and emotions, so you can choose which ones you can handle instead of being overwhelmed like I always was."  _

_ Luna played with her Spectrespecs and felt her charm  _ against _ nargles lying against her chest. Her mother had designed both and she felt at her best with them on.  _

_ She explained her wrackspurts and nargles to Rose and she beamed at her.  _

_ “Those are people's emotions. Usually depression is easiest to see and love is bright and fear is smokey. The charm probably helps keep a bubble around you so that people don't overwhelm you.”  _

_ Suddenly hundreds of little things made sense, Harry was often depressed and Luna saw oodles of wrackspurts in his head when they were in school. She could always tell which people should be together and she was constantly overwhelmed in crowds.  _

_ “What does this mean for me?” asked Luna.  _

_ “Oh I don’t know,” said Rose suddenly serious, “I just knew you would want to know and your mother was trying to help you when she died and I knew you would want to know that as well.” _

Luna came back to the present, and looked around. She had piles of her mother’s work, which collaborated Miss Rose story, and could feel her mother’s love hidden in the information. Work she was now going to use to change the world around her. She could see spells to help with depression and anxiety appear before her eyes. She could feel potions that would help with postpartum issues and teenage stress. She could tell that this ingredient or this base would help with the feeling she felt all around her. She always thought everyone was like her and chose to ignore it. Now she knew she was almost completely unique. In her hand she held a sketch for an ad: Luna Lovegood- Therapist Extraordinaire. She smiled as she dreamed about a future were the things that scared her and overwhelmed her were there to help others instead. She knew her mother would love her plan. She spent the night planning out her near future, and was ready for her new beginning. 


End file.
